Yuki's Valentine Revelation
by Tohru-sensei
Summary: Yuki discovers more than just a large chocolate token of affection near his locker on this revealing Valentine's Day.


**Yuki's Valentine Revelation**

_There are some moments that are so beautiful, words are like thin veils of the reality. Yuki, my dear, the moment I saw you was one of those moments. My heart has never been the same since that punch kick when your face appeared past my foot. So easily you cooled my wrath and calmed my paining ego. Being a cow was sacred when you bestowed your blessings on me. How can I ever repay you? This is just one small way of expressing the deep feelings in my heart for you. _

_Love and kisses, Hatsuharu._

"Wow, what a tender note to put in the mouth of a five foot chocolate rat kissing a four foot chocolate cow." Yuki whispered still admiring the chocolate statues outside his locker.

Luckily, Yuki had gotten to school early that day. Tohru was supposed to help Uo-chan and Hana-chan with some Valentine's Day something or other. Yuki did not want the rest of the school to see such a display. No one would know what to make of it, especially if they found out it was from a boy and an underclassman as well. He had managed to live down the dress that all the girls had bought him, but this...he wasn't sure about. Of course, it is not that easy to hide a five foot chocolate rat kissing a four foot cow.

"How did Hatsuharu do this?" Yuki wondered with a touch of something tender in his heart. He didn't have to wonder long, for just at that moment, the Cow-man himself snuck up behind Yuki the rat, and grabbing hold of him in a giant hug, planted a wet one on the nape of his neck.

"HATSUHARU, not in public!" Yuki screeched.

"C'mon, Yuki baby, you dont have to worry, I'm a Sohma, and a Boy." Hatsuharu quickly responded.

"Fine, fine, thanks for the chocolate, um, sculpture and all, but really, don't you think this is all a bit too ... revealing?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki baby, this is not all I want to reveal to you." Hatsuharu intoned seductively.

"HATSUHARU, I am a happily married man, don't talk to me like that." Yuki reacted.

"Married man? What are you saying? The only marrying I want going on is between our lips." Hatsuharu giggled.

"HATSUHARU! Stop talking like that, what if some one hears, they'll think I'm . . ." Yuki could not even finish the sentence, Hatsuharu was already pulling Yuki in closer and closer.

"HATSUHARU! I am warning you, not in school! What am I saying, not ever! I mean I like you, I think you are great, except when you turn to Black Haru, but not like this. I don't have these sort of, um, special feelings for you. I have them for someone else."

Unfortunately, for Hatsuharu, it was at this moment that the unformed tenderness Yuki had been feeling in general crystallized around one name, but before Yuki could even form the letters in his own mind, Hatsuharu was again kissing the nape of his neck and this time moving not towards his hair, but towards his face and his lips.

"Don't worry Yuki baby, even if your heart belongs to another I don't mind. Stop worrying there's no one here right now, just give this cow his Valentine's wish, please." Hatsuharu whimpered in Yuki's ear, in fact much too close for Yuki's comfort. With the hot air still lingering in Yuki's ear, Hatsuharu, holding Yuki tightly, dragged him next to the five foot chocolate rat kissing the four foot chocolate cow. In the movement of a skilled fighter, Hatsuharu was licking the lips of the chocolate rat and thanks to the deftness of the move, Yuki had already bitten off the cows lips.

"See there we finally kissed!" Hatsuharu exclaimed, and with another far too intimate hug, he was off down the hallway.

Yuki, his eyes still closed in contentment, smiled a very chocolaty smile. It had been delicious chocolate. What's more, Yuki now knew the name that made his heart beat with warmth and tenderness. Slowly his eyes opened and there she stood with a wet cloth for his mouth. She always knew exactly what he needed, even before he realized it himself.

"She is beautiful in that school uniform." he thought. He picked off the ear of the rat and handing it to Tohru, he accepted the towel in exchange.

Yuki marveled at that moment, "There are some moments that are so beautiful, words are like thin veils of the reality."


End file.
